Morbid Rebirth Collection
by Imagine831
Summary: She had nothing to live for, so she chose death. Only instead of death she was given life. Over and over and over again. These are the lives of a girl who can't die properly. Warning: Death, dark thoughts, and more death
1. The Real World

**Death One**

She fondly remembers the first death as happening in the real world. A world full of stories that she escaped to whenever she could because reality wasn't cutting it for her. She longed for the times when her parents never yelled, when her body wasn't littered with bruises, when she didn't have to worry about hiding the scars on her arms.

Reality was harsh and she grew embittered. Fairytales didn't come true, there was no happy ending, and the magic of the world dies when you are a child.

She was sixteen when she decided enough was enough and made a few cuts a little too deep to fall asleep for what she thought would be the end…


	2. Second Life

**Death Two**

And then she woke up. She went through this life numb. She had died and woken up wondering if this was punishment. This life couldn't be real. Her new parents were worriers. They wanted her to feel better, so the pills came and for a while she wasn't as numb.

Then her family moved to Lima, Ohio and the bullying started when she reached William McKinley High School. She spent a little too long staring at Quinn, at Rachel, at Mercedes and was quickly labeled "the gay chick". She couldn't help it, they weren't supposed to be real, and she wasn't supposed to be here. She ignored the part of her that wanted to join the Glee Club, but despite that- slushie facials, dumpster dives and graffitied lockers still became a daily part of her life.

The medicine stopped working, but she pretended for her new parents because they loved her and she had grown to love them. But Jacob decided to spread nasty rumors about her through his blog and the bullying grew ten times worse and she just couldn't handle it anymore than she could handle things the first time.

She was fifteen when she took too many pills and stumbled into her room, hoping she could be free when the darkness came to take her a second time.


	3. Sayu

**Death Three**

Sayu tries to be normal, to smile through her anger for her new family, she honestly tries. But reliving the same formative years a third time, even if it is in a Japanese household, is irritating.

Sayu loves her new family: her doting mother, her hardworking father and her genius brother. Only, she can't help but flinch when her brother comes near her sometimes. She remembers watching him in both of her previous lives succumb to the seductive power of a Death Note. She remembers how he became Kira and she's afraid because _she is not their Sayu_.

So when she is out with friends and Lind L. Taylor dies onscreen she knows what she has to do, canon be damned. It takes a few months, but she is patient, and steals a Death Note page. She follows her father to one of the many hotels for the investigation and hides her anger at Light and fear of him with a smile as she confronts her upset father, his team and an unperturbed L. She continues to smile even as she crushes her father's image of Light. Her smile doesn't falter as she pulles out a pencil and the page of the Death Note to write something on it before handing it to L. It stays strong even as he reads the page and his eyes flick to her as she hugs her shocked father. Her smile only falters when she grips her chest in pain and watches her father cry as he holds her.

She was fourteen when she wrote her name on a page of a Death Note and died of a heart attack, hoping to be released from this neverending hell.


	4. Cinna

**Death Four**

She is quiet in this new life, almost similar to the numbness from her second. She is born into another cruel world and she hates it. Because in this life she is raised in the Capital. In this life she must pretend to be one of them. And in this life she is the man who creates the Mockingjay.

He may be quiet in this new life, but he watches everything. He watches the trends that come and go, the parties his family hosts, and most importantly, he watches children die. It is when he is eight that his father asks who he wants to bet on winning the Quarter Quell and with sad eyes he points to the surly blonde boy from District 12. The amount of money he won from that bet makes him rich and puts him through school for stylists. While his classmates are off getting body alterations he picks up gold eyeliner as a reminder of who he should have been.

He knows who to bet on in the following years and rises in popularity, from his ever growing pile of money and from the unique designs and ideas he has for the clothes. He is given first choice of Districts when the time comes and it is with a numb smile and sad eyes that he requests District 12. He will create the Girl on Fire.

He meets Haymitch for the first time since betting on him when he was eight and bribes possible sponsors for him using his stockpile of money. He knows he has less than a year left when he watches the Girl on Fire crowned victorious and secretly sends money and clothes designs to the next Head Gamemaker. Ordered by President Snow to make her wedding dress, he pulls out an old design of a bird rising from the remnants of a dress. Cinna makes one final bet on the Girl on Fire as she rises to face Death once more, screaming as he is beaten by Peacekeepers.

He is thirty-three when he makes the Capital fools pay for the suffering they've caused by creating the Mockingjay and he couldn't have asked for a better way to go.


	5. Lavender

**Death Five**

He wakes up a fourth time to a world filled with magic. He wakes up and is relieved and afraid at being a girl once more. This time she doesn't want to die anymore than she wants to live. So she puts on a brave face and has fun playing with magic.

Then a letter arrives when she is eleven and she is brutally reminded as she sits upon a stool with an old hat covering her eyes that there is a boy with wide emerald green eyes who will go through hell. She remembers this new life as a jealous, shallow girl and decides to change that as the hat announces that Lavender Brown is now a Gryffindor.

She bonds with her new roommates; over books with the bushy haired girl and magical creatures with the dark skinned girl. She watches as the Golden Trio is brought together and with a wry grin to herself thinks about how she predicted that it would happen. The next three years are spent in an almost constant state of worry, but she is brave and hides her fear.

She follows Harry when she is fifteen and is rewarded with deeper friendships and a patronus flying around everyone. She sees the looks the red haired boy gives her Sixth year and ignores them in favor of pushing their two friends together. In her Seventh year she is so very afraid because Dumbledore's gone, the Golden Trio is gone, and Death Eaters have come to Hogwarts. She protects as many as she can with a deeper mask of bravery concealing her ever growing fear. In battle she fights as best she can before falling off a balcony and watching a feral man lunge at her.

She is seventeen when she dies of a werewolf torn throat at the Battle of Hogwarts and is glad that she made so many friends this life.


	6. Silena

**Death Six**

She was born different. Never before had she understood the saying 'love is in the air' but now she can feel it. Love's dips and curves and jagged edges that want smoothing. Love is always in the air and it makes her happy when it wraps her in a mother's warm embrace.

It's only when her father is killed in his chocolate shop by an empousa that she realizes her power comes at a cost. She spends months on the streets avoiding monsters, using the love in the air to drown them in pleasure where they stand.

She somehow makes her way to a strawberry farm that's more than just that and is finally protected. A blessing from her _mother_ comes as she crosses the barrier to this _camp_ and as a centaur explains that Silena is a daughter of Aphrodite, all she wants is her daddy who loved her, not some goddess.

She'd never had such a huge family before though, not in any of her lives, and while she may never love her _mother_ , she loves all her new half-siblings. Sadly, her new siblings can't feel the love swirling through the air, and she is still different.

In the end it is because she is bitter towards her _mother_ that she agrees to spy on the camp for the Hermes boy. The scythe adorning her new charm bracelet didn't start feeling heavy until Charlie walked into her life. She had never, not since her father, felt more beautiful, sincere love directed to her than from that Hephaestus boy. The bitterness faded as his love seeped into her, but she gave too much of herself to the Hermes boy to ever get rid of the charm.

Then Charlie died, so she grew numb and continued to spy on her family, her family that she wrapped in so much love they wouldn't know what she was doing. The guilt finally hit her when the Ares cabin stayed behind and she made possibly the stupidest decision of all her lives. She stole her best friend's armor and led them into battle straight towards the monster that only a child of Ares could kill.

She is seventeen when she dies surrounded by love in a battle that will determine the fate of the world and cannot help but hope that the love in the air doesn't disappear with her.


	7. Pietro

**Death Seven**

Love doesn't vanish completely when she is reborn. For the first time he isn't alone, he has someone with him. His twin, his precious Wanda, his beautiful sister.

Sometimes, as he looks in her eyes and at her smile, he wonders if she is reborn as well. It isn't until the bomb drops in their house killing their parents instantly that he gets his answer. She screams for their parents in Serbian, who stare blankly as they lay on the floor bleeding and, as he holds her still, trying to calm her, she cries out in English for Prim.

Pietro's heart drops as he hears his girl on fire and his sister cry out in a mix of Serbian and English for all of them not to leave her alone.

He hugs her tight to his chest and reveals what he has never told anyone in any of his lives, how he lives on and on. They wait two days for someone to find them or for Stark to kill them and in that time he tells her tales of his previous lives. Of books that could kill, of love everywhere, of magic, and of accepting his fate to live forever.

They survive, because their lives could not really be called living, for the next fifteen years through multiple orphanages, through war, and eventually through enhancements from the scepter. They made a horrible and beautiful mistake volunteering for the experiments, for HYDRA. They received awesome powers, but don't realize exactly how horrible a mistake it is until Ultron.

They had been enveloped in their hatred so long that they almost destroyed humanity alongside an evil robot. In their minds the hatred for Stark is still there, but it no longer consumes them. Their minds are clear for the first time in years when they reach the Captain in an attempt to stop Ultron.

The next day happens quickly, even for him as the team battles Ultron's robots. He knows when the battle's almost over, he can feel it. All he has to do is run to his sister and make it back to the boats before Stark blows the whole thing up. A simple thing until he notices the jet shooting at the archer and an overwhelming panic hits him. It is only when the bullets have torn through his body that he realizes what's happened.

He is twenty-five when he dies protecting a man who up until a day ago was his enemy and an innocent child regretting that he left his sister alone again.


	8. Juliet

**Death Eight**

This is the first time he has ever been reborn in the past, like truly seriously in the past. Not just by a decade or so, but by centuries. She never realized how much she missed modern innovations until this life.

She also never realized how much freedom she had in her previous lives until she had none in this one. From the day she was born the Capulet heiress had all of her choices made for her, from her meals to her outings, everything was planned out to keep her as far away from 'those Montague dogs' as possible.

That was another thing about this life that she was irritated with, the feud. It really bothered her how no one could say how it started, only that it was the fault of the other family. It is also why she found herself stepping in between Tybalt and some Montagues on market day. A fight had broken out the previous week and this would be the second time a fight was bound to happen and she was not pleased that they were going to involve the citizens of Verona once more.

She attempted to speak of peace between them and had gained the assistance of a man her cousin named Benvolio when one of her family's servants provoked one of the Montague's. A free-for-all swordfight began in the market with Juliet in the middle, attempting to get away and shield herself from the fighters.

One of the citizens fleeing from the market pushed her in his haste to get away and she stumbled backwards ,a strange feeling entering her gut. She glanced down at the sword protruding from her abdomen. The sword was quickly pulled from her and she could dimly hear it dropped on the cobblestone as she began to collapse.

A young man, she faintly recognizes him as the Montague heir she had seen from afar, caught her and lowered her gently to the ground. As he held her she could see a red-faced Tybalt coming from behind him screaming in anger.

She can feel the man jerk as he is stabbed in the chest by her cousin. They lie in each other's arms bleeding out as the fight dies down once the families have seen what has happened.

She is thirteen when she dies from a sword wound in the arms of a man who could have been her love had things been different.


	9. Myrcella

**Death Nine**

She's a princess in this life, a step up from being the Capulet heiress. However, she's a girl and not even the firstborn- no, that title belongs to her brother Joffrey. So she gets to roam the castle to her heart's content unseen and unheard.

The only people that really pay attention to her are Septa Eglantine, Tommen, and Tyrion. To people other than them she is a ghost in the castle. The little joy she gets in this high society world comes with scaring members of the court as she pops out of hidden passages in the castle and listening to the servants gossip.

However, one night when she is nine, as her family 'enjoys' dinner, her uncle makes a remark about Dornish wine and women that makes Myrcella pause. The Dornishmen have been looked down upon in King's Landing for as long as she can remember, most of it stemming from the brutal murder of the former princess Elia Martell by one of the Lannister men. What if she changed that? What if she could ease the tension between the Lannisters, the Baratheon and the Martells?

It took some effort convincing Uncle Tyrion of her idea, but in the end they brought a plea to her father. They presented the idea of letting Myrcella go to Dorne with Tyrion to forge a more stable alliance with the Martells. Together with their combined intellect they managed to persuade him to approve the plan.

The preparations took almost a six months between the correspondence with Doran Martell to make sure everything was ready and assuring Cersei that Myrcella would be safe. She seemed convinced that the entire plan was Tyrion's fault and that he was going to marry Myrcella off the moment they got to Dorne. Surprisingly, it wasn't Jamie or even Myrcella that convinced her that Myrcella would be alright in Dorne, but Joffrey when in one of mother's fits he managed to soothe her with the fact that Myrcella would always come back from the viper's pit to the lion's den.

Myrcella had never been more grateful to finally leave King's Landing. Dorne was like a breath of fresh air to her, their clothes and food and people were much more open than those in King's Landing.

The next ten years she spends there as the war happens are happy and free. The people of Dorne love the foreign princess and she loves them. The best part of her decision to come to Dorne is Trystane. He is such a sweetheart and she can't help but fall in love with him.

It is that reason alone that gets her killed. The Lannisters have many enemies, and securing an alliance with Dorne through marriage would turn the tide in their favor.

Myrcella is nineteen when she is murdered in her sleep by a man wearing another's face.


	10. Martha

**Death Ten**

She's not a very good baby for her new parents. For months she screams in all the tongues she has learned through her gummy mouth. She thrashes in her crib, bruising her soft skin with ease. She continually rejects the food given to her. She doesn't want to do this anymore.

How many more times must she be trapped in a child's body? How many times must she look at herself through different eyes? How many more times must this sick, twisted cycle continue?

The raging fury in her fades when her newest mother breaks down crying after trying to feed her once more. Now she is filled with guilt. Her parents didn't deserve this, they didn't ask for a temperamental reincarnated child. She's better than this, she'll make them proud to have her as their daughter.

Gotham isn't an easy place to grow up in, but nothing really scares her that much in this life. Not even when she's held hostage by people trying to get to her parents. She's dealt with monsters far worse than kidnappers and gangs. It's simply irritating to constantly be getting kidnapped for ransom.

Eventually she just asks for a bodyguard, because what's the point of being filthy rich if you're not going to use your money. No one bothers Martha Kane much after that. Well, no one except Thomas. People who were used to the sight of 'that weird Kane girl' wandering around with a bodyguard are now greeted with the two of them adventuring.

As the years go by they end up being best friends, then a couple, then eventually engaged. She grows more and more anxious as the wedding draws nearer. She's not nervous about marrying Thomas, but she doesn't know if the universe is going to play another cruel joke on her and whisk her away.

Her parents give her a hard time, trying to convince her that she was better than him, but she pointedly tells them that he had been her best friend for years before they started dating and they were fine with him then, so they should be fine with him now. Nothing goes wrong and she breathes a sigh of relief when it's over.

Four years of marital bliss pass in the blink of an eye for Mr. & Mrs. Wayne before something happens that she's never experienced before in any of her lives. She's going to have a baby. An honest to god child that will be hers, to love and treasure. She endures the nine months of aches and bloating with a smile because she's going to be a mother. And when she lays on that hospital bed with sweat beading on her skin, and baby screams filling the hospital room she could not think of a time in any of her lives when she was ever this happy.

She loves every minute of raising her son Bruce, every last one. From the time he first walked on his own to the time he brought a frog into the manor. He is so precious to her, even when he complains about wearing a tuxedo to go to the opera. Which is why, when they leave early from the theater and a mugger approaches, she pushes him behind her quickly. He will not take her son away from her.

She is thirty-eight when she dies seconds after her husband, protecting her son from a mugger in Gotham.


	11. Heaven

She doesn't know how much more of living she can take when something changes. Instead of waking up as a baby, she appears in a garden. After a cursory glance around her she realizes it's not just any garden, but the Water Gardens of Dorne.

She turns with a mixture of nostalgia and suspicion running through her. She's not Myrcella, so how can she be here? A glance at her body prompts her to perform a deeper scrutiny. There are dozens of thin lines running the length of her arms and a birthmark spanning half her palm. She lets out a shuddering breath of disbelief and reaches up to feel curls she hasn't had in lifetimes.

She's her. Her original self. Thoughts are going haywire as she sinks to the ground, a hand covering her mouth as she tries to hold in sobs that threaten to escape.

A man's hand holding a tissue appears in the corner of her eye and she spins to face it. Kneeling next to her is a man in a baseball tee with sorrowful chocolate eyes. "Here," he motions the tissue towards her, "I think you need this." She hesitantly takes the tissue and stands up shakily.

The man gazes around them nodding. "This is a handsome place you've created. I've seen Eden take many forms over millennia, and yours is quite beautiful."

He turns his piercing gaze to her and offers a slight smile that disappears almost as soon as it appears. "I want to apologize for the inadequacy of my children. They have been-" Here the man cringes and rubs his eyes in irritation. "lax in their duties for the past few years." He lowers his hand to gesture them to a nearby bench.

As they sit down he rubs the back of his head. "Sorry, I just realized you don't know who I am. I've gotten a bit used to the- Nevermind. Anyways, I'm...well, I'm God." As if sensing her about to do something stupid he rushes his next words. "But I prefer Chuck, to be honest."

She sits in shock on the bench as he continues. "Now, it's come to my attention that you have been uh- reincarnating with your memories intact. That isn't supposed to happen, and I'm so sorry that you've been forced into it, so I'm going to fix you before I head off." He takes one of her hands into his and her whole body glows for a few seconds. "You don't have to worry about it happening ever again. I've made sure of it. You can rest now, you won't be forced into reincarnating anymore. Live your afterlife in peace."

She's overwhelmed by the information given to her. She's done. No more waking up as a child, no more death, no more of any of that. She's free.

The woman lets out a disbelieving laugh as it sinks in, then another and another. Until she's laughing and sobbing hysterically while hugging the man- God who set her free.

She's so old and yet, she's that same sixteen year old from so long ago when she's finally allowed to die for good.

* * *

 **AN: I was recently told that it was extremely sad for this woman to just constantly die and live with no reprieve. So, in order to appease this person, I have written an official ending for the Morbid Rebirth series. This does not mean that the series is finished, I'll probably put some other one shots in the series when I feel like it. This ending could really happen anytime after her fourth death.**


End file.
